timeforheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Psionic
Psionic Power is the will of the mind manifested. Users of this power use their thoughts to examine or bend reality. They may be able to create illusions or to temporarily shape corporeal, palpable images. Tales are told of a Kinetomancer who could cause flames to erupt from matter with but a thought. Clairvoyance, levitation, shielding and momentary distortion of space to convey invisibility are other feats that some Psionic users can claim. The only thing they all can agree, though, is their motto: "Mind over Matter". George Harrison once wrote, and Liam Gallagher once sang: ''It's all in the mind. '' __TOC__ Starting Moves When creating a character with Psionic as its main Power Source, pick 3 moves from the following list. If your character has Martial Power as its secondary Power Source, pick 2 moves instead. Moral Shield ---- When someone tries to detect your alignment you can tell them any alignment you like. Expanded Consciousness ---- When you reflect on the interconnectedness of all things, lose your remaining focus and gain 3 focus. Your maximum focus is 3. You may spend focus, one for one, to: *Manipulate small objects, no heavier than weight 1 and no further than Near range, as if with your own hands. *Establish telepathic contact with someone you touch, skin to skin, for up to an hour. *Have a brief vision of the imminent future, as if you had Discerned Realities and asked, "What is about to happen?" Take +1 forward when acting on the answer. Telekinetic Strike ---- When you attack with telekinetic force, roll +WIS. On a 10+, deal your damage. On a 7-9, deal your damage, but choose 1: *You expose yourself or an ally to danger. *Something near your target is destroyed by the blast - the GM will tell you what. *You're overwhelmed with psychic feedback, stunning you for a moment. Your Telekinetic Strike is a weapon with the tags Near, Forceful, and Messy. The Heart's Sorrow ---- When you look into someone's heart in search of a secret, roll +WIS. On a 10+, choose two. On a 7-9, choose one: *The secret is presented with greater context. *The secret is something you could possibly know otherwise, however unlikely that might be. *The secret can easily be used to gain leverage for Parley. Peer Through The Veil ---- You perceive phenomena invisible to mortal eyes: visible manifestations of emotions, astral creatures which prey invisibly on mortals and signs of great and terrible things yet to come. You have little choice in what you see, but you can interact with these things as well as you can interact with anything else. Mind Trick ---- Whenever you attempt to sell a useless item, talk yourself out of trouble with an authority figure, or try to convince someone you are more powerful than you truly are, roll +CHA. On a 10+, you are succesful and you gain +1 forward to the next move. taken to decieve the same target. On a 7-9 you are still succesful, but the GM wil tell you that one of the following has happened: *Your lie leads to another, which requires a new roll *Suspicion *Unwanted attention Misdirection ---- Take +1 on moves in combat intended to distract your opponent. Advanced Moves If you have Psionic as either your main or secondary Power Source, when you gain a level from 2–5, choose from these moves. Master Moves If you have Psionic as either your main or secondary Power Source, when you gain a level from 6-10, choose from these moves or the level 2-5 moves. Category:Power Source Category:Moves